acceptance
by Capt. Cow
Summary: five ways Spider could leave the show. Spoilers for all seasons, spec. spoilers for season 4, character death, Spider/Bomber


**acceptance **

**or five ways Spider could have left the show **

**Spoilers for all seasons, particularly season 3, and speculative spoilers for season 4. **

**Authors Note: **So, read many months ago in TV week that Spider probably won't be back in the next season, and was shocked and horrified. This is my somewhat crack ficcy way of trying to come to terms with the loss, and the fact that nothing was done in the wy of a proper farewell. (P.S anyone who is interested in my other sea patrol fic, its still alive, just coming along very slowly…bloody writers block.)

**I. **_protocol_

They all see it coming long before Spider or Bomber does. So when Spider requests the transfer Mike doesn't even pretend to look surprised, he just laughs and gives the young man a very knowing look.

Spider has the good grace to blush.

"Good luck." Flynn says. And then, just because Spider is the easiest person to screw with in the entire Australian Navy, he raises one eyebrow and grins. "Also, I'm going to let you know now that I expect an invitation to the wedding, you know, when that comes."

Spider's eyes widen comically and his CO tries to hold in the rib-cracking laughter as he waits for his ex-crew member to trip his way out the door.

He's pleased for Spider and Bomber, and for the fact that they have managed to follow protocol and get themselves assigned to different ships, but that doesn't mean he's happy to lose a sailor.

**II. **_mortality_

Buffer says that it's the way he would have wanted to go, though his voice is choked and his eyes are red, and she can see through his façade of trying to make her feel better to the pain underneath. Swain reckons there's nothing she could have done, and Charge agrees, but neither is entirely able to look her in the eyes, and she takes that as an admission that somehow there was more that should have been tried. RO, always practical and never tactful, ends up questioning the logic of throwing yourself in front of someone to save them right in front of her, which leaves her locked in a bathroom for hours, and him with a black-eye, though no one is telling who gave it to him. 2-Dads says nothing, which is so unusual he is left alone, he's never dealt with a loss this close before, and its obvious he doesn't quite know what to do with the emotions. The XO cries and cries, which in any other situation would get her in trouble for disorderly conduct, but is fully understood here, because Spider was goofy, and not the best sailor around, but was also loyal, and brave and loved by everyone. The CO gives a speech as they raise a flag and throw a flower into the water, words about how his death allowed another crew member to live, and why this gave it meaning that eased the pain somewhat.

Bomber just relives the moment over and over again, and can't help but hate herself for wishing that he was the one left without her, as opposed to the other way around.

**III. **_talent undisclosed _

When Spider first tells them that this is his dream and he would like them to support it Buffer laughs so hard that coffee comes out of his nose and he reckons he can feel it burning for days.

But then he gets through the first round of auditions, and then the next, and suddenly they all recognise that this isn't a drunken mistake, but an actual dream, that could actually be realised.

The first time they see him live (Flynn has made sure the boat is docked so they can watch the broadcast) everyone's mouths drop open and they all feel a little guilty for laughing so hard initially.

In the end its no contest, the competition can't match him, especially when the entire navy are being sure to vote multiple times every week, and he wins it in a landslide.

He doesn't quit, because he knows he'll miss the life too much, but he does take leave. After all, the newest Australian Idol needs to be able to tour the country with his best-selling record.

**IV. ** _duty_

It isn't quitting, he tells them, just relocating for a while, but the lie can be read in eyes that are now far too tired. An unexpected call, telling of a horrific car accident that has left him sole guardian to his nieces has been life changing in more ways than anyone cares to count. There is no way of living on a boat for half the year when you are suddenly the only parent of three devastated little girls, and despite all the support in the world Spider looks like he is drowning under the strain of it all.

So Flynn grants his long term shore-posting, and wishes him luck, and they all promise to visit next time they are in port to help out with the girls, and then they climb onto the Hamersley and head out to keep the waters safe, and to enjoy shore leave in exciting places, trying not to think about the changes one phone call can make.

**V. **_absurdity_

"Bomber. I'm leaving the Navy."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again without actually saying anything. Spider was standing in front of her, deadly serious, hand in his pockets, something that betrayed how nervous he was about making this pronouncement. It made her think there was possibly more to this out-of-the-blue announcement. He apparently took her fish-out-of-water act as an excuse to continue talking.

"I've decided I want to become an accountant."


End file.
